


Come Pour Yourself All Over Me

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Post-Movie LoVe fluff- title from Hayley William's vocals in Stay the Night.





	

     She's smiling at him on the way home, and it's everything.   
  
     180 days had been a lifetime away from the lifetime he wanted, and now their life could really  _really_ start. Not letters or care packages or hastily ended calls, all entirely chaste thanks to ship rules- her actually there, smiling at him, and she smiles at him the entire night.   
  
     She's bubbly now, truly bubbly, not the false, mocking kind from when they were in highschool. She still mocks him, but gently and intimately, like he never could've imagined. She still hates mornings but she lets him wake her up, lets him bribe her with pancakes and bacon, and lets him kiss her when their mouths are syrupy-sticky-sweet. She's still tireless, relentless, a dog with a beloved bone, but when she works too hard she curls into him, head on his chest, and apologizes for coming home late or forgetting to call. She's still a flash fire some nights. He can see it quick in her eyes, before she even knows, sometimes. But out of everything that's changed between them, the fire's changed the most. Before, in the great before, Logan knows he would've met her flash fire with gasoline; they could've watched the entire world, eachother, themselves burn. In 180 days, he thinks about that. About why she left in the first place; because everything they touched turned to ash and dusted bone. It isn't always easy, the flash of fire still intrigues him, like a moth begging for a lick of flame. When he thinks about the fire of Veronica Mars, he'd happily burn in it again. But what they have now- is different.   
  
    What she'd needed, to keep the world from turning to ash, what she'd always needed, was a Logan Echolls who cooled; who was water, not gasoline, and especially not a moth. The key to playing with fire, he thinks, watching it in her eyes, is respecting it; letting it burn, on occasion. Forest fires rejuvenated, but wild fires destroyed. A healthy respect, some distance, some awe, and some water- and the forest would grow in perpetuity. That's how he thinks of the fire now. Veronica Mars, changed and similar to her girlish warrior-self, needed water to never burn out.   
  
    She dances across his kitchen floor, singing something god-awful from the 90s, a boyband Logan could only hope he mocked then, and there are smile lines at her eyes, and she is warmth before she is fire; an eternal spark he'd lose her again to protect. God, he hopes he doesn't lose her again.  


End file.
